gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dwayne Forge
Dwayne Forge (1973 - 2008 si elegimos matarlo) es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV y algunas veces en las carreras de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. Dwayne dirigía gran parte de la distribución de droga en Holanda Norte, Holanda Este y Bohan, pero fue detenido a mediados de los 90 e ingresado posteriormente en un una pentenciaría federal, por lo que dejó el negocio en manos de su "discípulo"; Playboy X, quien lo llevaba siguiendo los consejos que Dwayne le daba desde la cárcel, sin embargo, en 2004 Playboy dejó de visitarlo en la prisión. Durante su estancia en prisión, Dwayne entró en depresión, por lo que pasó gran parte de su condena en vigilancia antisuicidios. Historia Antes de GTA IV Si en la historia decides matar a Playboy X podrás salir con Dwayne a beber, comer, etc. En una de estas veces te confesará algo sobre su niñez: thumb|150px|Artwork de Dwayne Forge De pequeño su padre y su madre estaban todo el dia discutiendo, de hecho su padre era un maltratador. Un dia su padre le pidió a su madre unos palos de golf ya que un compañero de trabajo tambien los tenía.La madre de Dwayne se los compró esperando que se refinara y dejara de maltratarla. Pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, todo lo que le había dicho el padre era mentira, no habia ningún compañero de trabajo que tuviera palos de golf. El único propósito que tenía era usar los palos de golf para rompérselos en la espalda a la madre de Dwayne y lo hizo. Cuando el padre de Dwayne falleció, éste confiesa que no sintió nada. thumb|300px|Dwayne Forge, en su arresto. Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 Libertad de Dwayne Dwayne aparece por primera vez en la misión "Deconstruction for Beginners", de Playboy X, acaba de salir de la cárcel y no está nada contento con el recibimiento. Dwayne cree que Playboy no dirige los negocios con la rectitud necesaria, y también se lamenta de haberlo perdido todo durante su estancia en prisión. Más adelante, Playboy llama a Niko Bellic para pedirle que visite a Dwayne y le ayude en lo que necesite. Ayudando a Dwayne Niko Bellic le hace una visita a Dwayne, quien se muestra muy deprimido: No confía en nadie, cree que no le quedan amigos, ha perdido todo lo que tenía y guarda rencor hacia muchas personas, entre ellas Playboy X, pero a también a su ex-novia; Cherise Glover, y a su nuevo novio; Jayvon Simson, quien, Dwayne piensa, le delató a la policía y provocó su arresto y posterior encarcelamiento, por lo que Dwayne le pide a Niko que mate a Cherise y Jayvon. El jugador sin embargo puede decidir si matar a Cherise o no. En la segunda visita, Dwayne se muestra amargado, antes controlaba el club de striptease Triangle Club, ahora dirigido por tres hermanos. Niko decide dirigirse al club y eliminar a los nuevos propietarios. The Holland Play 250px|thumb|Niko ejecutando a Dwayne. Playboy X ha oído que Dwayne anda diciéndole a la gente que va a matarlo, Playboy cree que ya no puede dejar que Dwayne siga con esa actitud y le pide a Niko Bellic que se encarge del asunto, Niko decide pensárselo. Pero minutos más tarde recibe una llamada de Dwayne, él también a oído que Playboy quiere matarlo y quiere que Niko mate a Playboy. Ante esto, la vida de Dwayne pasa a depender de la decisión de Niko, si deja vivo a Dwayne, ambos entablarán amistad y, además, Dwayne le entregará las escrituras del ático de Playboy X, él no lo quiere, ya que le recordaría demasiado al "chico" (apodo con el que Dwayne se refiere a Playboy en ocasiones). Amistad thumb|right|200px|''Dwayne'' en la calle. Dwayne es una de las amistades con las que el personaje protagonista; Niko Bellic, puede contar. La amistad con Dwayne dependerá de la decisión tomada en la misión "...The Holland Play" y la contestación al mensaje de correo eléctronico que envía después. A Dwayne le gustan las siguientes actividades: *Jugar a los bolos. *Beber. *Comer. *Ir a clubes de striptease. Otros datos: *'Horario': De 11:00 a 3:00 (18 horas). *'Habilidad especial': Se activa por encima del 65% y se desactiva por debajo del 30%. La habilidad de Dwayne es "Apoyo", si se utiliza, Dwayne enviara dos de sus hombres que podrán ser utilizados como refuerzo en cualquier situación. *'Comida preferida': Cluckin' Bell o cualquier restaurante de categoría. *'Garito nocturno preferido': Club Liberty en Northwood. *'Emisora de radio preferida': The Beat 102.7. *No le gusta que Niko conduzca rápido, prefiere una velocidad media o baja. Si Niko conduce demasiado rápido el dice: "¡Slow down man, we aren´t in rush!" traduciendoce a ¡Despacio tío, no estamos en una carrera!. Apoyo Cuando hayas salido lo suficiente con Dwayne, te llamará para decirte que le llames cuando necesites ayuda y te enviará un par de miembros de su banda para que te ayuden, uno va armado con una pistola y el otro con una Micro Uzi. Curiosidades *Su email es Bigdwayne94@eyefind.info. *Si el jugador mata a Dwayne, luego de hacer la pequeña misión de Cherise Glover (Si es que no se le mató), Niko se dirá a si mismo: "Shit Dwayne... maybe I should've capped Playboy", que traducido al español seria algo como "Joder, Dwayne, quizás debería haberme cargado a Playboy". *Puede ser visto en las carreras de The Lost and Damned conduciendo una PCJ 600 de color rojo. Quizás es un simple error cometido por Rockstar o también da a entender que Niko dejó vivo a Dwayne y que quizás este trata de juntar dinero haciendo carreras, pero no hay nada confirmado. *Si dejas vivo a Dwayne en una salida de amigos te contará que el quiso ser policía alguna vez, pero no lo fue porque según él hace 20 años los policias de piel negra estaban mal vistos. *Dwayne en todas las salidas con Niko siempre se queja de su vida o de lo que le ha sucedido en el pasado, hasta que en una salida Niko le dice que el tambien ha pasado cosas malas y que deje de quejarse tanto. *También se sabe que Dwayne jamas aprendió a leer. *Dwayne en la mayoría de ocaciones llama a Niko "hijo" por motivos de que lo estima mucho al igual como denominaba a Playboy "chico". Archivo policial Orden de busqueda y captura center|650px Ficha policial center|650px Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *Blow Your Cover *Deconstruction for Beginners *Photo Shoot *Ruff Rider *Undress to Kill *The Holland Play... *...The Holland Play o de:Dwayne Forge en:Dwayne Forge nl:Dwayne Forge pl:Dwayne Forge Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Líderes de bandas Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV